1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flags and more particularly to a system for displaying a flag from a vertically adjustable vehicle window.
2. Related History
For centuries, flags have comprised annunciators which indicated loyalty, devotion, patriotism, national origin and the like and also functioned as message conveyors. In connection with motor vehicles, the use of flags as an annunciation device possibly dates to the origin of the horseless carriage. In the more recent past, flags have been employed in conjunction with motor vehicles for conveying distress signals with respect to disabled vehicles, for promoting sales and or rentals, as for example, in car lots, for distinguishing one's car from others in parking lots, and for the traditional purposes of indicating patriotism, national origin, etc. as usually displayed on slow moving vehicles in motorcades and parades.
It has been found, however, that systems employed for attaching flags to motor vehicles for use as a distress signal or for use in promoting the sale of a vehicle, were not suitable to withstand the rigors of on road usage at normal vehicle travel speeds. In such instances, significant bending and torsional moments were generated by wind forces and mounting arrangements configured for particular non-moving applications were unsuitable.